Access control systems that use mechanical or mechatronic keys and locks continue to suffer from several drawbacks. Specifically, mechanical locks and keys do not offer robust protection against theft, loss, unlawful entry, or unwanted copying. For example, where a key is lost or stolen, the lock would typically be replaced. Mechanical locks and keys also do not provide near real-time information about how or when the keys were used—if at all. This type of information may be highly desirable for individuals and potentially critical for some businesses. Systems that use electronic lock and key systems to provide access information are typically hard-wired into a door frame. Moreover hard-wired solutions are entirely dependent on a direct or alternative form of power supply and data connection to function efficiently. Hard-wired systems are generally expensive to install, perform poorly in outdoor environments where temperature range varies greatly, and are incompatible with universal systems, such as the Europrofile cylinder. Still further, most traditional mechanical lock systems use keys that may only be used to access one door, and therefore, users who need access to multiple locks are inconvenienced by having to carry a bundle of different keys for their corresponding locks.
The wireless communication capabilities of mobile devices, such as for example NFC and Bluetooth, provide an opportunity to improve access control systems that use mechanical or mechatronic keys. Specifically, the near field communication (NFC), Bluetooth, or similar wireless capabilities of mobile devices can be adapted for access control systems by using the mobile device as an electronic key. Further, the capability to communicate access data in near real-time on some mobile devices presents an opportunity to transfer information about how and when keys are used and locks are opened.
However, integrating mobile devices into access control systems still presents several drawbacks. As with mechanical lock and key systems, mobile devices do not offer robust protection against theft or unlawful entry. Further, mobile devices typically rely on batteries as their power source, which often lose their charge before a user opens a lock. Moreover, mobile devices can be costly and impracticable for some businesses to implement across all of their assets.
Additionally, to integrate mobile devices into access control systems, locks are generally equipped with NFC and wireless communication devices. However, these devices require a continuous and reliable source of power. While battery power supplies have been suitable for NFC or wireless devices, like mobile devices, they may lose charge or suffer from other failures unexpectedly, leaving a user without the ability to open the lock via the mobile device.
Accordingly, what is needed is an access control system that is a secure and reliable alternative to mechanical locks, as well as mobile devices that provide redundant channels of access while providing usage information in near real-time, and provide redundant supplies of power in case of failure or discharge. The access control system should be easy to install, reduce the number of wired connections utilized, and function autonomously for prolonged periods of time. The redundant channels of the access control system should allow users both with and without access to normal phones, smartphones, tablets, and similar mobile devices to access the lock.